


Overheated and Overflowing

by SakeBottle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Furry, Gen, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: Claire has found herself in a bit of trouble...She's in that part (yes, THAT part) of her cycle again, and as always, with nobody to help out, she has to solve the problem herself.The only way for her to do that, though, is to push her bladder all the way to its limits and beyond, so she's in for a real struggle as she tries to maximize the amount of pleasure she can get out of that relief when she finally does let it all come rushing out.
Kudos: 20





	Overheated and Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [YCH for Ricelord](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753387) by Bibarel_Rei. 



> Featuring artwork by Bibarel_Rei

Claire let out a soft whining groan as she laid curled up in bed, her tail folded over to rest between her legs, and both hands pulling it up tightly against herself. Past her feet, a video camera sat upon a tripod mount just beyond the edge of her bed; from its perch the camera watched, zoomed in and recording its canine owner’s restless behavior. It gave off its own light to break through the midnight darkness and clearly capture every detail of her twitching and shivering, her naked body rolling atop the covers from one position to another and back again moments later. From the opposite end of the bed it picked up on the sounds of her strained, needy breathing as she whimpered and moaned.

“Ohhh fuuuuuuuck,” she groaned, rolling over onto her back and adjusting herself – her tail fell to lie on the bed with its tip twitching, and both hands vigorously kneaded at her burning folds while she fanned her legs and repeatedly knocked her raised knees together. And even while so consumed by her desperate nocturnal needs, Claire managed to open her eyes and pick her head up just enough to peek at the camera in an attempt to discreetly check the screen to see what it was seeing.

She groaned and shut her eyes again when her head fell back against the pillow. “Ohh God,” she muttered, continuing at a higher volume, “Oh fuck, I need it so… fucking… _bad_.” Her hands’ motions intensified until she came to a sudden stop, pulling her hands out from between her legs with a sticky trail running between her fingers and her aching loins.

Claire used her hands to push herself up into a new position, whimpering and groaning as she made the uncomfortable shift to kneel over the bedsheets with her legs spread wide and her hips gyrating. She twisted her body to pose for the camera as her hands came to rub her conspicuously-rounded lower belly for a moment, before moving downwards to spread her lips and play with herself, all the while letting out whiny lust-soaked moans.

“Please,” she begged of nobody in particular, “Fuck, I need…”A disgruntled groan escaped her as she forced her hand out from within herself, instead digging her fingers into her trembling thigh while the other hand stayed where it was, its own fingers still pulling at sensitive flesh.

Claire waited, shaking and bouncing, until a strained gasp escaped from lips above, and a hot jet of liquid escaped from between spread lips below to patter softly against the bedcovers for just a moment. And once that moment had passed, the hand between her legs moved instead to press firmly against the source of the leakage. With another quiet groan Claire leaned forward to get her head into frame, looking at the camera with glistening starving eyes and a deep crimson blush plainly visible through her cream-toned fur.

“H-hi,” she managed to force herself to mumble. “Hi, uh, I’m…” Claire swallowed a mouthful of nothing and took a deep breath before speaking more clearly. “I’m in trouble here.” She started rubbing at herself again with the hand between her legs, and after letting out another little whine she continued her explanation to the camera. “I’m, uh, I’m… Uh, well, I… Fuck, I’ve… I’ve got, uh… well, _y’know_ … And, uh, I got it _real fucking bad_ right now… Haah, f-fuck… A-a-and, uh, so I’ve been… Mmmph… Been, uh, holding my pee all day, ‘cause, uh… Y’know. It helps. But, um…” Claire paused to take a deep, unsteady breath before continuing. “Uh, okay, so like… Well, uh, you can… You can _see_ my bladder…” She shuffled around so that the obvious distension in her abdomen would be more visible on camera. “Ah-and, uh, that’s ‘cause I…” She bit her lip for a moment. “I’ve kinda been holding it in since… last night.”

Claire straightened up and adjusted her position again, this time facing away from the camera and leaning to emphasize her buttocks as her hips moved side to side and her fingers worked her lips. “More than twenty-four hours,” she said over her shoulder before glancing at her bedside clock. “Twenty-five, actually! Fuck, I haven’t had a piss in… twenty-five fucking hours.” Then she turned back around and leaned in even closer towards the camera than before, speaking with a whiny, wavering voice. “God, I drank so much too… I’ve been ready to _burst_ for like… _six_ hours now, that’s how full I am.” Returning to her original kneeling position and letting both hands anxiously try to cool down her overheated loins, she concluded, “S-so, yeah. Basically I really… _really_ have to go to the bathroom, like, _right now_. But… Haah, but… I also really, _really_ have to deal with the heat, and uh… I need that _so fucking badly_ that I-I can’t… I _need_ to do that _first_.”

With a little whine she looked around for anything that might aid her genuinely-desperate situation – a situation that she had planned for, and in fact even engineered by temporarily taking herself off the one little pill that would have mitigated the effects of her seasonal changes, but still a true emergency nonetheless – and it took but a moment for her to find something.

Claire reached behind herself and grabbed her two pillows, putting one on top of the other between her legs and lowering herself to sit, straddling the pillows with her legs folded on either side of the little pile. There was already a little bit of moisture on the topmost pillowcase when she started moving her hips back and forth, feverishly grinding against the cushions and letting out a still-frustrated moan in the process.

“Nnnngh… That’s… a little better…” She moaned again when she brought one hand up to her chest in search of further stimulation, while the other stayed down to keep a hold on the pillow as she pressed her trembling body into it as firmly as she could, her hips always moving. And as she moved, the pillow and her fur so intimately in contact with it gradually became soaked with fluids seeping out from between her blushing lips – though she knew, despite the near-overwhelming pressure and weight of her outstretched bladder, her need for a toilet was not the immediate source of the moisture… for now.

No, for now it was fuel for her other problems. For now, as she tried desperately to make love to her bedding with only a video camera for company, the urgency of her bladder’s demands was dimmed by the painful needs of other organs nearby; needs which had driven her to become exceedingly well-hydrated in the first place, and which even now inspired her to force herself to endure the consequences. The longer she could keep her boiling gold contained, she knew from a decade of experience, the more thoroughly she would be able to silence her body’s complaints about her failure to breed.

She just had to keep fighting the pain – her bladder was the key, and her most urgent problems would be solved if she could push it to its limits and then a little bit further. The sparks of distress it was letting off ensured that Claire’s breathing was heavy and tense, and energized her ever-moving hips, but still she needed more. The wonders of self-imposed torture alone wouldn’t be enough this time; she would only be fully satisfied if she could see this through to the end. The pain could only be defeated by the incomparable pleasure of truly losing control; the unbearable searing pressure of a painfully swollen, throbbing bladder pushed too far, and the ineffably divine euphoria of absolute, unconditional _relief_.

So for now Claire tried to enjoy whatever urinary distress she could feel over the much-louder calls for sexual gratification coming from the same area as her engorged balloon’s desperate pleading. To that end she brought her hand down from her chest and instead used its fingers to give her most sensitive and needy part the proper attention it craved, slowing her grinding and instead playing with herself manually; and so intense was her need that at merely the first touch her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from crying out.

“Mmph…! M-mmmnn…” Without opening her mouth Claire released a long series of moans while she worked, some deep and rumbling, others whiny as she begged herself for more. And after a little while those moans were cut short by a gasp, Claire’s body tensing up for a moment before her motions resumed with even greater intensity than before. After taking a few heavy breaths through her mouth, she glanced over at the camera. “Mmhh, fu-uck, I just pissed,” she said to it. “O-only a little bit, but… Ohh God,” she whined. “I gotta go to the bathroom-mmmh… My bladder’s gonna explode, o-ohh…”

With a loud groan, Claire brought her knees closer together, crushing her pillows between her thighs and sitting up as straight as she could, bouncing and trembling and wiggling her hips in whatever ways she could get them to go. After taking a quick peek over her shoulder at her own rear end, Claire faced forwards and held her head up high. “N-no! I-I won’t, I can’t pee… I want… No, I wanna hold it, I _need_ to hold it…” She paused to let out an unsteady moan as her fingers danced between her legs, then carried that same breath over into speech. “Oohhhhh-ho-oh, ffffuck… Ha-ah, oh fu-uck me, I w- Oh, I don’t w-want… to piss… Don’t wanna piss, I want… Oh, God, I wish I could stay this full forever…” Claire bit her lip again and whined as she brought one hand up to firmly pat her belly and rub the aching dome containing her beyond-bursting bladder with enough force to bring tears to her eyes and hot moisture to her fingers down below. In response, she firmly grasped her crotch with both hands and brought her legs even closer together, letting out a little moan and abandoning her attempt at good posture as a weak trickle dribbled through her fingers for only a second.

“So full,” she muttered after regaining control. Sitting now with her rear end sticking out behind her as she leaned forwards, Claire once again put one hand on her bloated belly, gently this time, and allowed the other hand to return to what it had been doing. “Aaah, so full,” she repeated as a moan. “Mmmmphh… There’s… Oh God, there’s so much piss inside me, fuck…” Leaning back and with a groan twisting her body to try and show the camera how far out her ocean of urine had stretched out her skin. “Look at that,” she said in an airy voice with a tone of genuine awe, lifting her hand for a moment to ensure she wasn’t blocking the view. “Fuck, and that’s just my _bladder_. God, even just _seeing_ it bulge like this, mmmph…” Her hand gently returned to the dome and carefully explored its circumference while she returned to her more-relaxed position. “It’s so… _solid_... Mmm, this… Oh, yeah… This is why I… Why I wish I could just... Fuck, just _stay_ full…” After letting out another moan, she added, “Mmph, the _thought_ of holding this much piss _all the time_... So heavy, so much pressure… God, this is just… _perfect_.”

Claire wrapped up her speech with a drawn-out sigh, returning her focus to what her fingers were doing between her legs, riling herself up further with her playing and teasing to prepare herself for the ending she wanted. All the while, her body continued begging her for relief, but she knew that if she gave in now it would not be enough; she could grant her bladder what it desired, but her other needs would not be fully satisfied, and she would just have to endure another day of agonizing reminders while her bladder filled up _again_ so that she could get _proper_ relief.

So she kept on fighting her urges and pushed onwards to take herself as far as she could go, sitting atop her pillows and vigorously pleasuring herself in front of her camera while her bladder’s demands gradually became louder and louder. Claire did whatever she could to dull the edges of her sexual frustration while the urgency of her need to urinate grew, all the while moaning and groaning and occasionally forcing out strained commentary to keep the video interesting.

But of course the constantly-intensifying heat of arousal radiating from her flooded bladder only made things worse for her – the burning pain of her body revolting against her decision to not procreate had eased up a little bit, only to be replaced twice over by complaints of broken promises as she repeatedly brought herself to the edge without ever going over. She _knew_ she couldn’t stop now, but even her mind was starting to agree with the rest of her – she _wanted_ to let herself finish here, and it was becoming an uphill battle to convince herself that now was not the time, but still she insisted that she _needed_ to keep going. It didn’t matter how deeply she craved release, or how difficult it was becoming to hold back, or how good she knew it would feel; it wouldn’t be enough. She needed _more_.

With an awkward grunt Claire lifted herself up ever so slightly from her pillow, her hands never slowing down even as a golden trickle fell from between her fingers, and in fact only working harder to make up for the tiny accident before she allowed herself to sit down again. But as soon as her rear end collided with the pillow, she tensed up and started whimpering, removing her hands from her crotch and pulling up on the cushion beneath her to press it even closer against her body. After a strained, painful moment she released the pillow and slipped her hands back between her legs, resuming her grinding with a harsh sigh; though she didn’t mention it, the camera still saw the sheen of fresh urine glistening in low lighting atop the pillowcase, and her own bladder felt the agony of cutting off more than just an instant of relief that it was critically desperate to continue.

“Gotta hold it…” she muttered, following up with a groan. “Fuuuuuuck…” Her hips continued moving aggressively back and forth, and her fingers eagerly worked her folds, all at the tempo set by the aching pulses of searing need emanating from her overloaded bladder. Even the burn of her need for copulation now played by the rules set forth by her urge to urinate, flaring up all the same and raising the peak of the pressure ever higher.

But still she pressed ever onwards through the truly-exquisite pain, every passing minute enraging her bladder further and pushing her urine closer and closer to the edge. Every other breath came out as a groan as Claire tried to maintain her desperation for as long as possible, fighting back against the ever-present feeling of her dam mere moments from breaking. She could feel very clearly the weight of her highly-pressurized piss practically resting right up against the one tiny bit of overworked muscle separating it from the outside world, its passage sealed only by sheer willpower and determination to hold it in at any cost.

Claire let out a low whine, then started mumbling. “Need… So bad… Mmhph, piss… Too much…” She shut her eyes tight and breathed in and out through teeth clenched just as tightly as any muscle. Her grinding paused for a moment so she could twist her body in an attempt to show herself off from the side, keeping one hand firmly between her legs and using the other to once again explore the spherical urine-filled mass protruding from her belly. Her hand glided gently over it, barely even brushing against her fur. The slightest touch was a painful assault on the overflowing organ resting just on the other side of that stretched-out skin, and she did not dare assault it any further than was necessary to discover that it was unrelenting when faced with even the gentlest investigatory poke.

But the display of just how far that boiling ball stuck out from her body ended after only a moment, and Claire twisted herself back into her prior position with a loud strained growl. Panting and groaning, she resumed her movements to try and keep herself sealed for just a little bit longer despite every last part of her body begging her to stop. But she couldn’t stop, not as long as she still had the choice.

She leaned slightly forwards, keeping her bottom half moving in whatever ways could achieve even a little bit of stimulation while she stared through pleading tear-filled eyes at the camera.

“Ohhh… God… Fucking… Fuck…” Once she was done complaining nonsensically to the camera, Claire bit her lip and whined as she involuntarily lifted her rear end from atop the pillow and a heavy squirt of concentrated urine surged from her loins and fell through her fingers to splatter against the cushioning below. She pressed her fingers even harder against herself, but it wasn’t enough to stop another jet from escaping, then one more weaker one before Claire could wrestle her body into submission enough to only let out a faint trickle.

Leaning back again, she pressed herself as hard as she could against her pillows, then threw her head back and cried out in ecstatic agony as her body revolted against her efforts to continually deny her most basic and urgent needs. She did whatever she could to squirm and fight back, now whimpering with every breath and desperate to push herself to the breaking point she knew she would reach any minute now.

“Ggaahhn… Hhhhhnn… N-no… Hold…” Claire didn’t know anymore what she was saying – her needs had melted together and overwhelmed her senses, emptying her mind of everything except her unimaginable need to urinate and the equally-incomprehensible arousal it created. She was even trying not to cry – in her state, tears, joyful or otherwise, felt like just another escape for whatever fluids couldn’t fit into her fireball of a bladder, and she didn’t want _anything_ escaping until it was unquestionably time for her to let go.

Unfortunately, her body’s desires didn’t seem to line up with what Claire herself wanted. Every so often, she would buck her hips in response to a surge in pressure, only for a leak to escape despite her best efforts. Every loss was accompanied by a pitiful whine as the special scent of her accidental markings grew stronger and taunted her with the prospect of further release. She had enough in her bladder to ensure the entire bedroom would be undeniably claimed as her own, it seemed, and it was a vicious struggle to keep herself from wasting that potential on making just a single exceedingly-thorough claim to her bed.

And, slowly but surely, she was losing that fight. The stinging burn that came with cutting off every leak, the familiar but pungent smell of her own territory, and the surge of urine bearing down on her sphincter were altogether too much for her to handle, though individually any one would be perfectly tolerable. More and more compressed blasts of urine spilled out from between her lips and through her fingers, until at last Claire lifted herself up from her pillows with a tormented groan to make her last stand.

But her final efforts weren’t to try and suppress the impending flood; rather, she took the hands between her legs and repurposed them. With one, she immediately put as many fingers into herself as she could, and with the other she eagerly stimulated the most sensitive spot she could find, immediately breaking out into strained moans as she _finally_ gave herself the _proper_ attention she had been longing for all day. Meanwhile, more and more spurts of urine broke free and landed in the hand with which Claire was blocking the only exit from her bladder, quickly building up and trickling through her fingers.

She was able to hold out for another couple of minutes, over which time her movements and moaning intensified, her whole body falling in line and being taken over by the pleasure she was giving herself.

And then, at last, she all at once removed some very sticky fingers from within herself, thrust her hips forward and threw her head back, and used the hand still between her legs to haphazardly spread her lips for the camera before she became overwhelmed by the explosion of euphoria that accompanied her long-awaited release. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue hung out the side of her maw as her own special scent became overwhelming. She tossed her head back and let out an intense gurgling moan as her various sorts of relief dominated her senses and sent through her body pleasure beyond anything she could comprehend in her current mindlessly-ecstatic state.

At some point, Claire felt her legs fail her and she collapsed back down to her pillows, just barely able to stop herself from falling any further by supporting herself with a feverishly-trembling arm. She took intensely-heavy breaths as she drained her bladder onto her pillow, shuddering from time to time as the sheer power of her relief prompted additional responses from the part of her that was still somewhat upset with her for not having done any breeding, satisfying that part just a little bit more each time.

For the duration of the second minute of her relief, Claire was leaning forwards, panting with her tongue out and drooling onto the mattress, though the additional moisture was indistinguishable from the massive puddle that had spread from the pillows. Her torrent sprayed out at full intensity the entire time, and she only became fully aware of it when she had recovered enough to put her tongue away and shut her mouth. Now breathing deeply through her nose, Claire looked down and back at what was happening between her legs, watching the flood with hazy unfocused eyes and just barely registering the sound of its powerful hissing and splashing.

Not until the third minute started did her stream finally begin to weaken, at which point Claire brought a hand down to gently rest against her crotch and disrupt the flow as it continued otherwise unabated. For the last several seconds she played with that hand, moving it around and experimenting with where she could get her pee to go by redirecting it in such a way. And the hand stayed there even when her stream tapered off to a few drips, some extra spurts, and then merely leftover droplets clinging to her sodden fur.

With the other hand she reached out and turned on her bedside lamp, failing the first few times due to her exceedingly-poor coordination, but eventually lighting up the room enough to clearly see even what was outside the camera’s field of view. Then she leaned forward to pick up the camera, first holding it up to her exhausted face and sticking her tongue out at it, then bringing it around to capture the extent of her flood.

A pool of potent golden urine covered most of Claire’s bed, centered on the pillows she’d been using as at first a toy and then as a toilet, with quite a bit still running off one edge to splash into the sizeable puddle that had formed on the hardwood as well. The wetness atop the bed spread out in all directions, and Claire was struggling to find a significant space yet untouched by her ocean to show the camera. Then she glanced over at the spreading lake on the floor and got a quick shot of that as well, filming it for a moment as it spread out to threaten some discarded clothes she had left near the bed earlier in the day.

Then, content with how much footage she had captured of the damage, Claire lifted herself up a little bit and showed the camera the soaked fur clinging to her legs and crotch. And when her legs failed her again and she had to drop back down, she moved the camera around to get a view of her from the side, to show off how flat her tender belly was now that it was no longer bloated by obscene amounts of urine. Finally the camera went up to view her face again, and she playfully stuck her tongue out at it before ending the recording and setting the camera aside.

With her actions no longer being filmed, Claire reached over to turn off the lamp again, then looked around a little bit through the darkness before sighing and allowing herself to fall over into her puddle, thoroughly exhausted.


End file.
